The Frozen Avenger
by MultiFandomGirl101
Summary: Arendelle has just gotten over the icy spell, when who should Elsa receive a letter from but Nick Fury? Elsa might be reluctant to take up on his offer, but she has no choice the matter...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Y'know, I thought I'd try my hand at an Avenger Frozen Xover, because there is so few. No pairings, except for Canon. Well, maybe later if you guys vote for someone... here we go! P.S. Sorry for some of the cliche stuff, still only a learner!**

Chapter 1

Elsa was gazing out to the horizon, pondering on recent events. Of course, most of it she would rather forget... not that she was given the privilege to. She was wearing her signature icy blue dress, and famous braid with the tiny snowflakes glittering in the sun.

Her hand delicately brushed the letter that had been sent to her earlier that week. It was from one of the more... advanced countries. She wouldn't deny she knew that her kingdom was behind the times, only just being coaxed out the old days.

She sighed, and brushed her fringe out of the way as she inspected the letter once more. It seemed more than just Arendelle was in the know about her "abilities". Unfortunately, that meant her little kingdom was getting more attention than it was used to. These people that seemed her attention were known as "S.H.E.I.L.D", an acronym for a rather long name which she could not hope to remember.

The offer would have been quite persuasive, to a normal person maybe. But she was royalty, with a kingdom under her care. Of course, Anna could look after it, but to tell the truth, she didn't trust her completely. She loved her sister dearly, yes, but she was rather... eccentric to say the least. Then again, she could maybe calm down more if she knew the responsibility... perhaps.

She could always ask her cousin Rapunzel, but that might be a bit selfish of her. She had only just been married to her husband Eugene, and was probably on the honeymoon.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Who could I call? Anna is the only option..." she thought to herself. She shook her head in defeat. "Hopefully Kristoff will calm her down," she said to herself.

She stood up and walked back inside her room. Sitting at her desk, she dipped a quill into a pot of ink, and began writing, the sound was the scratching of the quill.

_Dear ..._

**Done! Sorry for the shortness, but its sorta a prologue I guess. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. This one is longer, pinkie promise!**

Chapter 2

Elsa finished the letter of acceptance with a flourish on her signature. It would have to be a trial run, to see how she would adapt to the futuristic ways of S.H.E.I.L.D. She got up reluctantly from the comfy chair she was sitting in, and advanced to the door. She swung it open, and sent one of the passing servants to fetch Anna.

Not soon after did the usual "tap tap taptap tap" on the door reach her ears. "Come in!"

The strawberry blonde girl came skipping in merrily, obviously in a great mood. "You called, Elsa?" Anna asked, walking over to an armchair with a bounce in her step. "Yes, I need to ask you something..." Elsa replied hesitantly. "Anything!" said Anna cheerfully.

Elsa gulped. She was asking an awful lot for Anna to be responsible for. "Well, Anna... I was wondering if you would maybe... look after the kingdom for a while?" Anna gaped at her, and opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa rushed to speak first.

"I know it seems a lot to ask from you, but I need to go on a... business trip!" Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow, and said, "A business trip? Really?" Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Anna a _business trip._ Is that really so hard to believe?"

Anna shuffled awkwardly around a bit before replying. "Well...no, but, still!" Now it was Elsa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Still what?" Anna let out a frustrated noise. "Still... AGH! You're insufferable. Fine, fine... I'll do it..." Anne's face broke out in an evil grin. "On one condition..." Elsa felt like banging her head on the desk, but instead chose to sigh.

"What, Anna?" Anna beamed at her. "I want first dibs at the chocolate from now on!"

"WHAT?" Now, chocolate was too extreme. Over the line. But she'd have to sacrifice her love for this... slightly more important matter. She struggled, but managed to spit out,"Fine..." Anna was more than ecstatic. "YES! You always get first dibs... darn ice skating..." she mumbled.

Elsa shook her head. "Oh, Anna..." She mumbled incoherently, and cleared her throat. "Well, they shall be collecting me when they receive my acceptance in a... "Quinjet" I think it was?" She picked up her letter, and held it out to Anna. "You wouldn't mind telling Kai or Gerda to send this off, would you?"

"Sure!" Anna plucked the letter from her sisters outstretched hand and practically ran out to find one of the two.

Elsa sat back down in her chair with a sigh. She had a small comfort, as she was told she wouldn't be the only one bamboozled by all the technology. They didn't mention who though.

She wondered how fast the letter would get there... hopefully not to long. And hopefully the matter itself won't be too drastic, as she wouldn't want to leave her kingdom in her sister's hands for too long. She stretched and got up from the comfy seat. She still had a lot of troublesome paper work to write out. She flexed her right hand, trying not to think about the mound on her desk.

Time skip. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsa moaned in pain as she clutched her blistered hand. There had been so much more paper work than she had ever imagined. It was absolute torture.

She shook her hand, and retired to her bed for the night. Such was the curse of being Queen. It was a bit to hot that night for Elsa's taste. She rubbed her head and got up out of bed. There was a sharp rap on the door which startled her. She composed herself quickly and replied, "Who is it?" "Kai, your majesty. We received the reply from S.H.E.I.L.D. just now,"

"What?" That had been much to quick. She had only sent it off that afternoon! "May I see the reply?" She said. "Well, it wasn't a letter, your majesty. They have landed their... vehicle just out in the courtyard."

That woke Elsa up more faster than anything else. "O-outside? Now?" She shook her head to clear it."Oh no..." She raised her voice. "Kai, could you tell them I just need a moment to get dressed properly." "Of course, your majesty."

She stood up abruptly, and walked over to her spacious closet. She decided on one of her less formal dresses, one that was down go her calls so she could run without having to pick it up. She brushed her platinum blonde hair into it's usual braid, and hurried to put on traveling shoes. Satisfied with her choice of clothing, Elsa rushed out of the door, after leaving a not to Anna explaining about her abrupt departure.

**Done! I thank the two people who favorited my story! Read and Review! ~FandomGirl**


	3. SHEILD

**Hey, guys! I'm starting to like this idea, sort of. Read and Review please!**

Chapter 3

Elsa hitched up her skirts as she jogged down the corridor. She was quite eager to get there as fast as possible, though she didn't know quite why. She glanced back as she passed Anna's room, regretful about leaving her in the dark. She stopped jogging, and took to long strides, trying to save a bit of her dignity. She turned a sharp corner and swept through the door that led to the courtyard.

She took a moment to admire her work. The clear, blue tinged ice trailing up the walls, and crystal pillars shooting up tall, the intricate designs glint silver. The two fountains curved in a claw like shape, with razor sharp tips, and even though rather menacing, still a thing of beauty. Her crystalline eyes swept briefly around, a small smile on her face.

A frown marred her features as she distinctly heard an odd noise, difficult to describe. Her braid shifted slightly as the winds picked up swiftly. She walked slowly towards the gates, her dress flapping around her ankles.

She screwed up her eyes as she looked to the sky. A gasp escaped her as she spotted a... vehicle of some sort. It was nothing like she'd ever seen. It... flew? How was that even possible? She took a hasty step back as the flying machine slowly lowered, causing her braid to flap in her face.

She pushed it away, annoyed. The machine lowered lightly onto the pavement, and the winds calmed down slightly. A breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding escaped her. Her chest tightened again when the back of the thing raised, revealing the inside of it.

And there, were two people. One of which was a blonde, blue eyed man whom was sitting in the back, a screen device of some sort in his hands. He was rather handsome, she thought, and with it a light blush dusted her pale cheeks. He was looking over at her with a small crease in his forehead, no doubt wondering who she was.

And the other, who she now realized was approaching her, was an official looking, balding man in a suit. He held his hand out to her, which she took, and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, your highness. My name is Agent Coulsen, and I am with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, but you probably know us as S.H.E.I.L.D."

**Done! I apologize for the shortness, but it's all I could think of. I was thinking of doing Steve/Elsa? I mean, it's mostly Elsa/Loki, and trust me, that is my OTP, but for something different. Leave a review with your opinion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Looks like this is Steve/Elsa! I warn you, I'vr never actually written romance, but I've read a lot of really good fanfics with just the right type. Please bear with me! Also, the dialogue isn't the exact from the movie, Kay? Just clearing that up.**

Chapter 4

Elsa straightened slightly, in an attempt to look more, well, regal than what this Agent Coulsen probably thought of her now. "Oh... so you're S.H.E.I.L.D? Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Pleased to meet you, Agent Coulsen."

Coulsen gave a small smile, and gestured for her to enter the aircraft. She stepped in and looked in wonder at all the technology.

It wasn't all that colourful, mostly black, but it was all the buttons and screens and levers and, well, everything. She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly, as she sat in the seat next to the blonde man.

She glanced over at the screen... device... thing in his hands. A hand flew to her mouth to suppress a gasp of shock and horror. She didn't stop to marvel at the fact pictures were actually moving on the screen, her attention was too taken up by the fact there was a gigantic, green... thing which was rampaging around a... what? It didn't look like a town... oh yes, city. Elsa's chest tightened painfully as she hoped dearly they wouldn't have to go up against that...

Steve P.O.V.

When Agent Coulsen had informed him that they had to make an unexpected detour, he didn't make anything suspicious out of it, and continued trying to work out how that damn tablet worked. Tablet... why call it a tablet? It doesn't look much like a tablet... this time is crazy.

Ahem. Anyway, why he didn't expect was when Coulsen opened the back of the Quinjet, he quickly became, not so much shocked, but more puzzled. There was a harried looking woman with platinum blonde hair twisted into a braid that was resting on her shoulder. Her clear blue eyes showed amazement as she took in all the technology. He blinked when his eyes rested on a gold tiara set with a single oval sapphire. Royalty? Wasn't expecting that. Other than the fact she was quite pretty...

He quickly averted his eyes back to the screen, which was now, finally, showing footage of what he heard of as The Hulk.

He winced slightly as she sat beside him. Nope, too soon, way too soon after Peggy...

**Yes, yes, another short chapter. Don't kill me. Legolas shall shoot you, and Leo uses flames for roasting marshmallows. Stay tuned!**


End file.
